The Mentalist: The Twins
by SaoirseLescohier
Summary: Set some time in the future where Lisbon and Jane finally give in to their feelings and find some type of normalcy. If you can call having twins, normal. Jisbon. Jisbon Twins.


**Author's note: Wow. I finally gathered up the courage to post this. I have absolutely no idea if this will just be a one-shot, or is multi-chapter. I'll just go with the flow- and reviews- to see where it takes me. Thanks -SL**

**P.S I wrote this WAY before the Season 5 finale (baby Caitlin).**

**Outside,** in front of their sheet covered garage, the twins snuggled up underneath the excessive pallet of blankets, watching as their father exasberly tried time after time to position their new projector.  
"DAAAAAD, when are you going to start the movie?! We have school tomorrow!" Courtney whined.  
"Court..." He sighed, "Just like you're mother, you worry wort!" Her sister matching their father's snicker. "Let me just.. Uh..." One more shift of the lens and he smiled. "All ready to go my ladies!" Comically bowing before scurrying to join his family under the warm blankets.  
"Hey Court, did you know this is the ONLY film that Steven Spielberg directed, AND acted in?" Her twin asked.  
"REALLY?!" The excitement oozing out.  
"No, but hey... Maybe I'll be in one of his movies one day?!" Kaitlin pondered.  
"UGHHH... KAAAAAAITLIN! I bet you won't!" She spat back.  
The girl gasped dramatically, " MOM! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" She looked affronted... so much like her father.  
"Patrick, she's ALL yours!" She warned him, eyes twinkling.  
"Oh Katie bug, that wasn't very nice honey. You need to be nice to your twin, she's the only one you'll ever have!" He gave her a wink before pulling her against him to whisper, "You had her going though.."  
"Ok, now please push play... Courtney was right, the girls do have school tomorrow. They'll need rest for their first day of Pre-School!" Their mother spoke up.  
"Told ya girls, she's a worry wort." He raised his eyebrows challengingly.  
"Oh yes, but not without cause!" She stated in a matter of fact manner.  
"Really?!" He was knowingly pushing her buttons now.  
She picked up the closest thing to her, a bowl of popcorn, and threw a few pieces at him.  
"Terrrrrresa!" Flashing her almost the same look their daughter had, only minutes ago. "You DON'T know what you just started," Patrick replied, dodging the tiny kernels. He followed in suit, picking up his own bowl, making it a family affair. Kaitlin threw one into her father's mouth. He laughed, then pegged Courtney square between the eyes. She mimicked the same release. A large, unpopped corn kernel nailing his right eye.  
"Ow Court, you got my eye." Rubbing the offending eye, he rocketed one last piece at their mother, making it JUST under her cleavage. Followed by a handful of pieces thrown at her, with no particular destination.  
"Girls, girls STOP!" She laughed, but made sure her twins knew she meant the command. "As for you, Patrick Jane, I will deal with you later!" The threat topped off with her signature Lisbon glare.  
The girls quieted down, knowing their mother was serious. However, they didn't see their parents' smirks and the glint to their mom's eyes. It was a tell, only their father caught.  
He didn't call her out on it though. "Ok girls, last day of summer before you attend your new school. Might as well soak this night up before you have to do LOADS AND LOADS of homework, EVERY NIGHT!" The girls' eyes grew big at that statement. As did Teresa's, but for a different reason. Knowing he was effectively on his partner's LAST button, he ended his speech, quickly grabbing up the remote.  
"Alright, here we go..." He pushed play.

...

As the credits rolled, Patrick cleaned up their mess. Placing the popcorn bowls in a stack and throwing the girls' tiny water bottles in the recycling bin, he turned back to check that his little family was still fast asleep. After making quick time of disassembling the tripod and projector, he took the equipment and bowls into the house. Upon arriving back to their makeshift theatre, he saw Teresa stir. Kneeling down, he softly drug his knuckles across her cheek. That did the trick. She smiled, leaning into his hand.  
"Hey.." He whispered, smiling.  
"Hey.." She offered up a sleepy grin. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?" She asked, still coming to.  
"Let, ha!" He scoffed. "I didn't LET you, you did it on your own." His smile softened, "But you needed it, being a 'big bad police officer-mommy' gets tiring!" They both softly laughed, recalling the exact words Courtney said only yesterday.  
"Can you help me carry the girls in?" He asked, hating that even though they lived in the safest neighborhood of Sacramento, he was still paranoid of not being there when his children were outside.  
"'Course," she smiled, reading his mind.  
She slowly stood up, cracking her back.  
"Hmmmm, wonder how that happened?" Jane asked, mirth bubbling out. She swatted at him playfully.  
"How's that bruise," she leaned in close, voice low. Reaching behind his back, fingers pushing up his T-shirt, to grab where his hipbone met his back. "Right..." She squeezed that part of his skin just lightly. "Here!" He groaned. Not only from the slight pain she caused, but from the memory.  
He grabbed both her hips and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Lets get the kids in and I'll give you an identical one." He pulled back, eyes a stormy sea foam green. She scrunched up her nose in a slight giggle.  
'She really DOESN'T know JUST how cute she is?' He wondered to himself.  
They both knelt down to pick up their girls.  
Once she had her daughter tightly wrapped in her arms, Teresa played with Kaitlin's wild curls, while Patrick swaddled Courtney up in her blankets.  
"I'm so glad at least one of our girls has your curls." She stated absently.  
"But she has your Irish, olive complection and dark hair!" He grinned, bumping her with his hip.  
They started to head into the house. "And she has your eyes.."  
"No, they're a darker blue. Sapphire... like my father's." he let the last half mumble out. As they entered the house, she gave him a soft look, hoping he would understand that it was okay.  
"On the other hand- Court, here has your hair, wavy. And your eyes!" The statement rolled nicely off his tongue.  
She waited for him to lock the front door, "SO wavy," she retorted, "But it's your dirty blonde color. Her eyes actually remind me of my mother's, a lighter emerald." A sad smile graced her lips. He leaned in to plant a soft peck on her pouty lips.  
Pulling back, he winked, "But she acts JUST like YOU, Miss. Follow ALL the rules!" He started climbing the stairs, to the girls' room, turning to see her mock glare then a hint of mischief flint across her features.  
"You're one to talk. Kaitlin..." she motioned to the tinier twin, "is a MINI YOU! I just hope she DOESN'T con her new teacher, out of the poor lady's secret stash of 'Good behavior' candy!" Her eyebrows raised as they reached the top of the 2nd story stairs.  
His mock shock did nothing to relieve her very real worry.  
"I mean it Patrick Jane, we're really going to have to worry about her."  
"But not Courtneeeey." He drug out their youngest's name, proving a point. "Sweet Court doesn't have her mother's temper, no?!"  
Her glare didn't miffle him. As they entered the girls' bedroom, each turned on the separate night lights the twins had picked out last week.  
"They really like these Patrick, that was an ingenious idea!" She stated, realizing she had just stroked his ego. Placing them in their individual beds, both parents headed towards the twin's bedroom door.  
Patrick wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing exactly where he planned to leave a mark tonight.  
"I can't believe they're starting Pre-school tomorrow," She whispered, nuzzling into his side.  
"I know, it only seems like yesterday they were spitting up  
"Goodnight girls.." They spoke in unison, laughed softly,then turned around to head back to their room on the first floor.  
"I have another 'ingeeenious idea'" he waggled his eyebrows and threw her a quick smirk.  
He lead her down the stairs, releasing her hip to grab her hand. She giggled as his long strides allowed him to take two stairs at a time, while she took each stair like a pro.  
His sprint didn't end at the bottom of the stairs like she expected, no, he continued till the entrance of their door, where he hoisted her up. She threw her head back in a fit of laughter, while securing her legs around his hips, arms coming to interlock behind his neck.  
She leaned in to whisper, "What do you have planned, !?"  
He looked up innocently, in mock ponder at their next move, "Well we've been outside.. and the musty air must've left us smelling... not so sweet?" His suggestion paired with the desire in his eyes made it all the more difficult to NOT give in to him. Not that she was planning to do otherwise.  
"Hmmmm, looks like we'll need a shower ," She smirked.  
"As you say my lady," He casually strolled to the other side of their room, still holding her snug against himself. He softly placed her back against the bathroom door, while turning the knob. She started an assault on his neck, the angle perfect for ministrations.  
"Whose the impatient one here?" He joked, setting her softly down on the cold tile. She disentangled her arms from around his neck, tiptoeing up to place a kiss on his chin before slipping away to take her jewelry off.  
Still in the middle of the room, he stood watching her reflection in the mirror before speaking, "The tub," he pointed to the massive oval shaped abyss to the right end of the large room, "Or the shower?" She looked in the large mirror, assessing her choices.  
She smiled, noticing how he watched her features.  
"The shower it is.." He turned to go open up the glass door.  
"I never said I wanted the shower!" She huffed.  
"Not out loud!" He remarked, continuing to the faucets.  
"I could have wanted to take a bath, you don't know.." She trailed off, challengingly.  
He paused his movements to look up, "Well, do you reaaaaally want to take a bath?" He asked, sincere.  
She paused, a shit-eating grin appearing on his face. "No!"  
He turned the forgotten faucets on, water steaming out.  
She walked out of her jeans, kicking them up, hitting Jane in the face. He laughed at her little revenge.  
"Oopppps," she grinned, making further advances on him.  
She reached out for his belt buckle, slipping the material from its clasp. Pulling on his zipper to further release his pants. Hands gracing his hips. He let out a soft gasp.  
"Really did bruise you, eh?" She asked rhetorically as she pushed the dark washed jeans down to reveal a clean bruised handprint on his hip. He stepped out of his jeans, choosing not to comment.  
He grasped for her hips, eliciting a husky groan. She shivered, skin emitting goosebumps. His fingers slipped under her snug T-shirt, toying with her taut stomach, till he started tugging it up. She took this time to continue placing open mouthed kisses on his neck.  
They reached a little problem when he tried pulling it over her breasts.  
She laughed huskily on his neck, "One good thing I can say about the twins pregnancy.."  
"Is that it made YOUR twins grow!" He finished her sentence.  
She gabbed onto the side of her shirt, helping him take the T-shirt up and over her chest. He casually threw it to the side, marveling her creamy skin.  
Teresa made quick work of his casual polo, discarding it with the same regard he did with her top. At the same time, he unclasped her lacy emerald bra, slipping it over the front of her shoulders.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love that bra?" He asked, smirking.  
She returned to him, now exploring his clavicle and muscular chest. She hummed against it, "Once, maybe twice."  
"Hmmm, seemed like more... But not as much as I'd love to rid you of your... well, whatever this... constitutes as underwear!" He teased her.  
"Really now?" She asked, fingers coming to grab his ass over his boxers, he groaned. Her hands slipping beneath the band to shimmy to the remaining clothing down. He followed in suit with her black lace thong.  
Pulling her flush against him to lock lips, she moaned. The feel of his naked skin against hers was a feeling she was sure she'd never get used to. They shuffled into the massive four-walled, glass paradise. She pulled the door closed with her foot, effectively encasing them in the steam.  
Jane slammed her body against glass, no longer the patient lover, continuing the rapid struggle for dominance over their kiss.


End file.
